1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auto-reverse tape recording and reproducing apparatus, and particularly to an auto-reverse tape recording and reproducing apparatus, wherein a tape is changed over automatically into a state of normal mode as soon as the tape is stopped under a state of reverse mode, so that the tape always starts with the state of normal mode whenever the tape begins to run on constant speed, and wherein the mode change-over through a mode change-over means cannot be performed even though a mode change-over means is operated erroneously at the time of STOP, FF, REW, or the like, when the base plate of a head is in a returned position, but performed when the base plate of the head is in a forward position and the tape is running on constant speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using an auto-reverse tape recorder, if an operator does not know which running mode, normal mode or reverse mode, exists at the time when a recording or reproducing is to be started, it is difficult for him to use the tape recorder easily. For this reason, some conventional tape recorders employ two respective play buttons for normal mode and reverse mode, but such structure raises the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there are other conventional tape recorder including a play button and a mode change-over bar, but they are still troublesome to the operator, because he cannot know yet which the tape running mode is set in as the electric current is cut off at stop mode, and further, the recording or reproducing is not always started with normal mode, because there is a chance as to have the mode change-over bar operated erroneously at the time of STOP, FF, REW or the like.
Hence, it becomes necessary to provide an auto-reverse mechanism in which the mode is automatically changed over to normal mode whenever the tape is stopped under the state of reverse mode, and a constant speed run of tape always begins to run with normal mode.
Further, in case of the auto-reverse tape recorder capable of only one-way recording, the recording does not start even though an operating button for recording is pushed when the tape is under the state of reverse mode, so that for recording is pushed when the tape is under the state of reverse mode, so that the operator often makes a mistake and the tape recorder develops some trouble. Therefore, it is necessary for the tape to start in running with normal mode even at the time of recording.